Paper Mario: The Final Fold
|publisher = Nintendo |platforms = Nintendo Switch |genre = RPG |series = ''Paper mario |released = Spring 2018 |modes = Single player |ratings = |media = Nintendo Switch Catridge Digital Download |players_max = 8 players|color1 = #A8516E|color2 = #7F1734 |color3 = #7F1734|input = Joy-Con Nintendo Switch Pro Controller}} Please do not edit without permission unless you are fixing grammar, so do not add any major updates unless you would like to face the wrath of the admins, that mean do not add bad content bad words or even change the story at all. Paper mario: The final fold is a paper mario RPG that is currently being developed by XYZEntertainment and is the 6th paper mario game overall. It is planned to be released early spring 2019. BTW there will be a congratulations to everyone who helped out __Toc__ Gameplay The gameply is very similar to all of the past paper mario games but it has a few differences such as, Daily roulette which lets the player spin a wheel every day at 6:00PM. Another difference is when battling any enemy when Mario dies his partners can revive him. There are many more differences as well but if I were to list them all you would probably be asleep. Plot Mario after all of his many adventures decided to take a vacation by visiting Delfino plaza with peach and Luigi. When they arrive they meet a Pianta named Bluey who tells them that there queen is gone, thus starting a new adventure for paper mario. Prolouge:Is this the past or the present? Before all this had happened Mario had received a letter from the Piantas inviting him to there island for a party. He decided to bring Luigi and peach with him. When they Arived a Pianta named bluey told them that there queen had been kidnapped and taken to the secret volcano. Mario was not surprised he expected something like this to happen so he just nodded and headed for the volcano. On the way he meets up with his old friend goombella who will later help in the game. Mario tells her what happened. When they are done talking goombella joins your team. When you reach the entrance to the volcano there are two guard one named Skullkraker and the other Rattlebones. Obliviously they are drybones. They question you about who you are. There will be a series of questions you will be asked. The first question is who are you A.Mario B.Rawk Hawk C.King Boo or D. Another drybones. If you answer correctly you will then have to answer another question. If you answer incorrectly (Anything other than drybones) you will then Fight both drybones but do not be alarmed They each have 5HP and do 1 Damage. When you beat them they drop 12 Star orbs and 9 Coins Gallery 7D3CF620-575D-497D-9124-88DB36859703.png|A poster showing even more characters introduced in the game Trivia 1.This is the second game made by XYZEntertainment Category:XYZEntertainment Category:Paper Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Paper Mario Games Category:Role-Playing Games